Noire
-English ver.- |gender = Female |official_illustrator = ajimita |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ノワール |officialromajiname = nowāru |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 15|month = 02|&year = |ref = Her blog info |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 11057882 |mylistID1 = 11540996 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 13921061 |mylist2info = choruses |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co168015 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Noir (ノワール) is an with a powerful and highly emotional voice with great quality and stability who is also able to reach high and low notes easily. She is capable of singing in a very gentle voice with ease, such as in "SPiCa" , which is also her most popular cover with 153K views as of September 2013. Noir is noted, to be good at singing fluently in English with no accent, as for example to be heard in her cover of "Firework" ; it was part of the Western Song Utattemita Tour. She sometimes alsowrites her own English translyrics, such as for "heavenly blue" and "Shiwa" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 17, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) List of Covered Songs (2009.02.03) # "Tada Koishikute" (2009.03.15) # "heavenly blue" -English ver.- (2009.05.16) # "Tower" (2009.06.18) # "Ren'ai Shikkan" (2009.06.20) # "SPiCa" (2009.07.31) # "Hikari no Kakera" (Fragments of Light) (2009.08.07) # "Scissorhands" (2009.12.02) # "Just Call My Name" (2009.12.02) # "Winter Alice" (2010.02.01) # "Bye-Bye Lover" -retake- (2010.02.03) # "Kimi no Egao wo" (2010.02.03) # "Against" -English ver.- (2010.02.03) # "Ren'ai Shikkan" -retake- (2010.02.15) # "Koi Gokoro" feat. Noir, Korosuke and Saiya (2010.05.01) # "muddy cloud" (2010.08.24) # "The Last Song" (2010.09.28) # "Daily X'mas" (2010.12.11) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Leia" (2011.01.03) # "Tower" -retake- (2011.02.03) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2011.02.03) # "Carnival" (2011.03.31) # "Yomaigoto Universe" (2012.04.26) # "Shiwa" -English ver.- (2012.05.15) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (2012.05.23) # "When You Believe" feat. Noir and Madoka (2012.07.07) # "Firework" (2012.07.11) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. Noir, shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Hikarakuyou" (2013.07.26) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Noir, Hanatan, Urara, □shirokuro■, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Noir, Bonya, Madoka, RO☆D, EVO+ and Joy (2014.02.14) # "Let It Go" -English ver.- (2014.03.14) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) -English ver.- feat. Noir and EVO+ (2014.03.18) # "ECHO" (2014.10.13) # "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella OST) (2015.04.25) # "Beauty and the Beast" (Beauty and the Beast OST) (2015.04.25) # "When Will My Life Begin" (Tangled OST) (2015.04.25) # "Reflection" (Mulan OST) (2015.04.25) # "For The First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) feat. Noir and EVO+ (2015.04.25) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) (2015.04.25) # "Contrast" (2015.10.23) # "IGNITE" (SAO II OP) (2016.02.20) # "Best Friend" (2016.03.12) # "Cynic" -English ver.- (2016.06.09) }} Songs on box Commercially Featured Works with Korosuke & Saiya|April 19, 2010 |Character debut single of the MMORPG game Lucent Heart }} Discography Gallery |Noir RL Twt.png|Noir as seen on her Twitter |Noir Smiling.png|Noir as seen in her collab cover of "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- }} Trivia External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community